zsffandomcom-20200214-history
ZSF2/Tracie Stern
Condition *'Pending Points': None *'Wounds': -0(-0)(-0) Fatigue **2 Wounds/19 Fatigue healed per day normally **Last Sick June **8 Hours Held Skills Attributes *'+7(17) Agility(+) (0/6)' *'+5(10) Athletics(+)' *'+9 Freerunning(=) (3/6)' *'+10(15) Charisma(*)' *'+11 Endurance(++)P (2/7)' *'''-5 Cold Tolerance(+)' *'+30 Stamina(+)P:M (1/14)' **'Unweary: Take 1 less fatigue when training *+23 Learning(*) (6/12)' *'+6 Reading(+) (2/6)' *'+9 Training(++) (4/7)' *'+8 Teaching(++) (5/6)' *'+10 Perception(++)' *'-5 Hearing(+)' *'+5 Precision(+)' *'+10 Strength(+)' *'+7(12) Willpower(+)' *'+9 Morale(+) (3/6)' Combat *'+10 Tools Training(+)' Leadership *'+30 Tactics(++)M (3/17)' **'Counterstrike:' Reduce counter-rate by Skill/5 when giving Defensive Tactics Constructive *'+21 Barricades(+)T (6/10)' *'+5 Cooking(+)' *'+5 Electronics(+)' *'+30(40) Deconstruction(++)T (0/14)' **'Chopshopper:' You collect car parts passively during routine deconstruction *'-5 First Aid(++)' *'+9 Jury-Rigging(++)' *'+31 Mechanics(++)' **'Ms. Fix-It:' Your Mechanics skill can give a 1/3 synergy with a Carpentry, General Repair, Improvised Crafting, or Jury Rigging check even when it normally wouldn't. *'+5 Clockwork(+) (1/5)' *'+8 Motors(+)' Knowledge *'-5 General Knowledge(*)' Recreational *'+6 Acting(+)' (1/6) *'+8 Art(*)' (2/8) *'+5 Dance(+) (1/5)' *'+5 Music(++)' *'+5 Keyboarding(=)' Survival *'-5 Disguise(+)' *'+5 Looting(++)' *'-5 Foraging(+)' *'+5 Packrat(+)' *'-5 Stealth(+)' Vehicles *'+32 Combat Driving(++^)' **'Engine Whisperer:' You understand vehicles, and they understand you. One might say that your talents are all skill, but you know better- cars just work better when you talk to them. Grants a (Skill/3) bonus when doing vehicle maintenance checks. *'+4 Medium Vehicles(+)T' *'+1 Stick Shift Vehicles(+)(T)' Affinities *'Cyrus:' +9 *'John: +9 *'''Kaitlyn: +5 *'Enix:' +3 *'Tom:' +4 *'Toby:' +1 *'Amber:' +1 *'Sarasa:' +3 *'Henry:' +3 *'Kit:' +3 *'Hero:' +2 Items Weapons *'Monkey Wrench(*): '''55(52)/2/+10; -15 Exotic; +10 Armor Piercing; Tool **'*Stunning:' Can stun an enemy for one round at half lethality. Armor *'Leather Jacket(++):' Clothing; +10 Defense *'Leather Gloves(*):' Clothing; Ignore 1 hand wound, +0 Defense, +10 Grip **'*+10 Deconstruction''' *'Work Boots(++):' Clothing; Ignore 1 hand wound, +0 Defense, +10 Agility *'Pushup Bra(++): '+5 Charisma *'Pirate Ninja Jacket(++):' Light Armor; +20 Defense, -5 Mobility *'+5 Sailing' *'+5 Medium Vehicles' Consumables None Tools *'Heavy Duty Toolkit(*+):' Allows active use of most mechanical and construction skills. +20 when used. **'*Specialty Tools:' Gives an additional +10 when used for vehicle repair. *'Magnetic Therapy Watch(*):' Tells Time **'*+15 Morale' **'+5 Athletics' **'+5 Willpower' *'Wrench Hoister(++):' Reduces a monkey wrench's inventory space by 3. Miscellaneous *'Gold Ring(+)' Books *'This With That, the Jury Rigger's Quick Book:' +20 Bonus; 15/15 ; MASTERED *'Quick Book: Keyboarding and Music:' +15 Bonus; 5/5 Successes 5/5 Successes 5/5 Successes ; MASTERED *'Renaissance Art Book:' +10 Bonus; 15/15 Successes ; MASTERED *'2e D&D Clockwork Book(++):' +5 Bonus; 5/5 Successes ; MASTERED *'A Guide to a Better You(*+):' +5 Bonus, 22/22(25) Successes 12/12(25) Successes 22/22(25) Successes 22/22(25) Successes 22/22(25) Successes 25/25 Successes **'*Primer:' -10 to successes needed when attempting to unlock skills by reading this book; only -5 for (=) skills, and -2 for (-) skills Quick Rolls Combat Magic Tools Other Vehicle Repair: d100+52 History Tracie wasn't the kind of person you'd expect to survive the apocalypse. She was mostly a normal girl. She went to school, got decent grades, and went home to her parents. She was always especially close to her dad, who taught her what he knew about his trade. Tracie didn't know, at first, that mechanics wasn't traditionally a girl's hobby, but she grew to love it all the same. When her friends found out and mocked her for it, she was upset at first, and went to her father with her grievances. She still remembers him as a wise man for what he told her to do. The next time she was mocked for being a grease monkey, she just asked her friends a question about it. Something simple, usually, and changed the subject when it was obvious that her peers didn't know. Don't insult others for being less than you, her father had always said. Everybody has their faults and strengths. Everybody is better than everybody else in one way or another. And when she turned sixteen, she started working in his shop. And even though she was looked down on for her age and gender at first, her talent and positive attitude proved that she had just as much right to be there as anyone. She even earned the position assistant manager- a decision that she asked the other workers to approve of rather than it just being her father's decision. She had a pretty good life. Until the end came. Extras (Optional) Achievements (If you have/gain any achievements, place them here.) *Achievement 1 *Achievement 2 TVTropes (If you are aware of any tropes that happen to fit your character, feel free to post them here. For silliness purposes.) *Trope 1 *Trope 2 Category:Characters